Unbreakable
by holmberg
Summary: Emma Carstairs has always been unbreakable. Her mother and father were brutally killed when she was a child, and she lived through that. She has survived falling in love with their parabatai, and she has survived through that.But what if someone- or something arrives at the Institute that will break the unbreakable. Will Emma fall to darkness.. or can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable

 **(All Rights Reserved to Cassandra Clare)**

Chapter One-

Emma awoke in a cold sweat. This was the sixth night she had this dream. It was always the same, her mother and father calling for her to come to them. She couldn't see anything, just black wisps of mist, her parent's voices coming out like whispers through it. Emma knew it was wrong but she wanted to go to them. She wanted to stop and throw everything on the ground and run into their arms. Emma threw off the covers; maybe some training will help me. She laced up her boots, grabbed Cortana, and made her way down the dark halls to the training room. She would usually go talk to Julian and he would fix everything with a hug or some soothing words. He always knew how to calm her down but she had to push him away. Coming out to the Blackthorn clan that she and Mark had started 'dating' was one of the hardest things she had done. She could never forget the look of utter despair and betrayal on his face. She couldn't talk to Julian now, not after that look. Julian rarely even came out his studio anyways. Emma sighed as she plucked some throwing knives off the wall and lined up with the target. She threw the first one and it bounced off the intended point. Emma growled under her breath. She just wanted to forget everything- her parents, Julian, Mark, everything. She looked back up at the target and saw that the last four knives had hit their intended points. Emma retrieved the knives and hung them back up on the rack and started walking back to her room. About halfway back, singing under her breath a song that was stuck in her head, she felt a cold breeze. It went through her skin down to her bones and she started hearing whispers. The whispers were all saying her name in hushed tones. She immediatly jogged back to her room and collapsed on the bed. Maybe it was just her imagination she thought as she was nodding off.

By the time he was finished it was two in the morning. Julian sighed and started putting away his paint. He was about to turn off the lights but looked back at the canvas. Julian knows he shouldn't paint her anymore that he should ever paint her, but he can't stop. Ever since she started dating Mark... No, he couldn't think about it. The thought of them together made him sick to his stomach. Em won't even look at him. Her eyes were always bright and now they're dull. She is still as beautiful as ever but she had changed. She now had dark bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept in a week and she is thinner than normal and to top it all off, she never smiles. Every time he sees her, she is either A. training or B. looking off into space. She was never like her normal self even when she was with... Mark. Julian knew something was wrong with her. If only she would talk with him, he could help her. He knew that these couples of weeks were hard on her. Next week was the anniversary of her parent's death. Julian wished he could take her in his arms and chase all her demons away and kiss away her tears, but he can't. Not when she was still his parabatai.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbreakable

 **(All Rights Reserved to Cassandra Clare)**

Chapter 2

Sunlight was streaming in through the windows as she woke up. Emma groaned as she sat up. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was only seven thirty. She contemplated trying to get a couple more hours of sleep but she heard the commotion going on downstairs. She got up and threw on a hoodie before making her way down. She loved the Blackthorn kids like her own but ever since Mark and her had started "dating" they've gotten a little unbearable. They are always tried to get Mark to kiss her or hug her, and Mark- well being Mark couldn't say no to them. Sure Mark was attractive but when you're in love with his younger brother, it makes it dificult. She hated hurting Julian, but it was the only way. Emma braced herself as she entered the loud kitchen. She immediatly saw Mark standing at the stove wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron, making what looked like very burnt pancakes. Tavvy was sitting on the table halfway in a tub of chocolate frosting- where they got a tub so big or why... Emma didn't know. Dru was pacing in front of the oven holding a Superman timer with a worried expressioon as she watched smoke casually waft out of the crack. Ty and Livvy were sitting on the other end of the table arguing about whether "How to Get Away with Murder" or "Scandal" was better while flinging what looked like oatmeal at each other. Julian was nowhere to be found and Emma didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that. Mark turned around, sensing her presence, and gave a sloppy smile.

"Morning Emma" he said lazily after laying a plate of hockey puck looking discs of the table.

" Mark, you know frosting doesn't go well with burnt pancakes, right? Julian is going to have a heart attack before Tavvy does if he comes in and sees this," she said pointing to the kitchen. Emma gave up though in the middle. She plopped down beside Tavvy after grabbing a spoon and digging into the frosting. Tavvy looked up at her with big eyes before giving her the biggest grin and scooped up a handful of frosting and shoving it in to his mouth. Emma laughs as she looks over to the oven where smoking is still coming out of and decides that it would be best if they didn't start a fire today. She pushed herself up from the table, grabs the oven mitts, and holds her breath as she opens the oven. Black smoke comes rushing out. Coughing Emma reaches in and grabs the offending tin. Dru looks over her shoulder as she puts the now black tin into the sink.

"The recipe said that it needed to be in the oven for thirty minutes. It has only been twenty five!" Emma laughs as she puts a hand on Dru's shoulder, "Don't worry. Not all of us are cut out for the battle of baking." Dru looks over to the table where Mark's hockey pucks lay. "Great! Now we don't even have pancakes." Dru huffs before sitting down at the table. Emma then goes over to Ty and Livvy. They were still arguing the same thing till Emma finally interrupts them to tell them to stop flinging oatmeal. Five minutes later Tavvy and Dru were munching on some cereal, Mark was eating strawberries- whole again, and Emma finally sat down with a bowl of fruit and yogurt. About ten minutes later, everyone was just about finished when Julian walked in. Let's face the obvious, Julian looked what she thought would be Death's face. His normally tan skin was pale, he had dark bags underneath his eyes, and he was covered in paint. He looked around at the mess that was the kitchen and sighed before plopping down between Mark and Tavvy. He plucked an apple from the center of the table and took a big bite out of it. Emma looked away as he turned his head to hers. She muttered something about going on a run before grabbing her bowl and putting it in the sink. She was out the door and on the beach before anyone could say anything. She still had to figure out these dreams she was having. They were always the same, her mom and dad calling out for her, black mist surrounding her so thick she couldn't she her hands. It was usual for her to have dreams about her parents around this time, but never had consistent dreams like this. Ever since she killed Malcolm, things have been getting weird. She either had been hearing voices, seeing things, or having these dreams. She should go talk to Tessa or Magnus; they probably know what's going on. Maybe she was just crazy and having off day's becuase her and Julian. The breeze off the ocean was cool against her flustered skin. She looked out towards the dark churning ocean. It seems like a storm was coming in fast. The sun that was just warming her was now hidden behind layers of clouds. Emma turned towards the institute and started walking back.

Julian sighed as she started cleaning the kitchen. Mark had just left, handing him the "Kiss the Cook" apron muttering something about a shower. Dru had just taken Tavvy to get a bath before saying that he was in charge of the baking battles for now on- whatever that means. Ty and Livvy had left saying something along the lines of "Annalise is my favorite". Julian threw away Mark's pancakes and started on the dishes that were piled high in the sink. He had always liked doing the dishes. The sink was right under a window that looked out to the beach. He liked the hot soapy water running through his fingers as he went in rhythm of scraping the plates. When he was little his mom and him would wash the dishes together; he would wash, she would dry. It was his only alone time with his mom. He looked up to the window and saw that the once shining sun was cloaked under countless clouds. He dried off the remaining dishes and put them away as the door roughly opened and shut. Startled he looked up to the wind-blown Emma standing in front of him. She looked at him and started towards the stairs but he caught her arm. He was not going to let her get away from him that easily.

"We need to talk, " he said in a serious tone. She opened her mouth to say something before the windows shattered and it felt as though the world was being blown away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **(All Rights Reserved to Cassandra Clare)**

 _Emma_

By the time Emma got back to the Institute the wind had to started to pick up. She was being thrown around like a useless rag doll. Emma finally made it to the door and threw it open only to see Julian washing the dishes. He turned around to look at her and started toward her. Emma cursed in her mind and ran to the stairs, but Julian was quicker. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at his handsome face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide, he looked little angry. She quickly looked down at the floor so she wouldn't start blushing as he said that they needed to talk. Dread washed over her. She really didn't want to talk and opened her mouth to start to protest but before she could utter a word out, the windows burst. Julian grabbed her and pulled her under him- protecting her, as they dropped to the floor. Emma screamed as the outside became the inside, but over her screams she could hear a chorus of raspy voices whispering her name. Her heart stopped as she thought this was familiar. Her dream, this was her dream, more like nightmare that she had almost every night. Emma looked up to see Julian above her, his body poised over hers. Emma met his brilliant green eyes and saw fear and confusion. He was trying to say something, but she couldn't hear it over the raspy wind and whispers. Her whole body shook with fear. This couldn't be happening, it was a dream, and dreams don't just become real. The darkness took over the light. Emma couldn't see anything, not even Julian above her. She closed her eyes wishing for this to be over, praying to whatever god there was above. She felt Julian's arms tense around her and pull her even closer to his body. She was so close she could feel the heat coming of his body, a paradox to the cold wind whisping around them.

Bright light erupted around them, blinding her for mere seconds. When Emma could finally see, she was still wrapped in Julian embrace, but the kitchen was a mess. Julian started to move up, without letting her go, so Emma was basically sitting in his lap. Even after what just happened, she still started to blush. The parabatais looked around at the kitchen and it looked like a tornado or hurricane had gone through it. Dishes were strewn all across the floor, broken and cracked; the long table was flipped over and on its side. The sink was broken and water was shooting up from it like a fountain. Emma turned around in horror as a chill settled on her back. She turned around and gazed up the wall in horror. In pitch black ink, written on the wall, was her name.

 _Julian_

Julian had no idea what was happening. It was like a black cloud had enveloped everything and anything. He couldn't see anything and tightened his grip on Emma just to be sure she was still there. Although Julian couldn't see anything he could feel Emma quivering in his grip. Then he heard it, the whispers. It was like an ensemble for a dark play had come to together, but instead of saying something creepy they were saying Emma, over and over again. Why were the saying Emma's name? Were they here to take Emma? No, he wouldn't let that happen, he would have to be dead before they could have Emma. Emma was screaming by now and her screams weren't even loud enough to mask the whispers. Julian's heart raced as he gripped Emma even tighter, trying to tell her he was with her that he would protect her, but the wind was to loud. The room suddenly burst in a heavenly bright light forcing him to close his eyes. The wind died down and the whispers dissipated. He sat up, not letting go of the weeping girl in his arms. The kitchen was an absolute mess. It looked like a freight train had come through there not stopping for anything. Emma sat up and looked at him with wide terrified eyes. A faint blush crept across her face as she realized that she was sitting in his lap. She stood, letting his arms drop as she assessed the damage of the kitchen. She turned around to the wall that was to the back of him and stood shell-shocked straight. He had only seen Emma that fearful when she saw her own parents wash up on the beach. Julian stood up abruptly and saw what she was staring at. It was her name, scrolled on the wall in thick, black, clumpy ink.

"Emma. It's going to be okay. Whatever was here is gone now. It's going to be okay. We are going to find whoever is doing this, I promise you." He said, not really believing it himself. He went over to Emma and placed his hands on her arms turning her around so she was looking at him. He lifted up her chin with his finger and looked into her deep brown eyes. She looked up at him and then buried herself into his arms and sobbed into his shirt. She was trying to tell him something, but it was lost in the tears and sobs. She was clutching the back of his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her skinny frame.

After a couple minutes she let go of him and pulled away. In the midst of the trashed kitchen she told him all about the nightmares she been having and how this was just like her dream. She told him about the parabatai curse and how she stilled loved him, and how she was only with Mark on an agreement. After telling him all that she looked back at his astonished face and waited for him to say something, anything. Julian didn't even know where to start. Just as he was about to say something and the door to the kitchen burst open revealing a worried Cristina and Mark, along with the rest of the Blackthorn kids. They rushed over to where Emma and Julian stood, ignoring the mess on the floor. Cristina threw her arms around Emma saying how they heard the noises and tried to get into the kitchen but the door wouldn't budge open. Tavvy ran around everyone and threw himself into Julian's legs and, like a little monkey, hung on for dear life. Julian leaned down and picked up the boy and hugged muttering soothing things. Mark hovered over them like a frantic mother trying to apply iratzes to each of them. Apparently both Emma and Julian were covered in cuts and bruises, but neither of them felt the pain. The whole group moved out of the damaged kitchen and into the library where there was seats for everyone. Julian and Emma sat on the couch with Cristina and Mark while the rest of the Blackthorn children sat on the floor in front of them. Julian told them what happened in the kitchen and about Emma's dreams, leaving out the parts of the parabatai curse, and how they had to find whoever is doing this, while, Emma looked down at her cut hands the whole time. Julian knew that Emma was still shocked at what happened and knew that he needed to be there for her. He took Emma's hand in his own and, with his stele, he drew an iratze and he wrote out that he was there and it was going to be okay. Without letting go of her hand he looked at the fearful faces around him and cleared his throat. Normally Emma was the strong one, now it was his turn. He asked Livvy and Ty if they could research and take samples of the black ink on the wall to see if they could find out where it could be from. Julian told Dru to take Tavvy up to they playroom with Mark and play something fun. Dru reluctantly was able to pry the little boy off of Julian and she and Mark went upstairs along with the twins. Christina went off to the kitchen to start cleaning it up and soon only Julian and Emma were left in the large room. Julian looked over to the now silent Emma and his heart broke.

"Come on Em, lets go get cleaned up. After we could go on a walk, just you and me." He got up off the couch and pulled Emma with him. They exited the room and went up the long set of stairs to Emma's room. He opened her door and guided her to the bed in which she collapses on. Julian, concerned turned back around and closed the door. He kneeled on the side of the bed and made eye contact with Emma. He could tell she wasn't okay.

"Come on Em, talk to me. I won't let these nightmares ruin our lives. I don't care if it kills me, I will protect you with my life. I love you and nothing that you can say or do will ever stop me from loving you. These last few weeks have been hell without you. I need you and you need me. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." He said in a hushed tone as he caressed her cheek. Emma didn't say anything and Julian sighed. He got up from the floor and was about the exit the room till Emma grabbed him arm. She looked at him with big tired eyes and said one word that made Julian's heart contract and his world brighten.

"Stay."


End file.
